


Calm after the storm

by vexthelake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexthelake/pseuds/vexthelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble that I may continue into something longer. </p>
<p>What on earth was this? Surely he can't have always been that handsome? And why the hell am I noticing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm after the storm

Harry Potter was confused. How could he not be? Here he was, back at Hogwarts for his seventh year, only this time there was no mouldy dark lord hovering overhead and threatening his existence.   
He’d broken things off with Ginny during the summer break, it just wasn’t working and the youngest Weasley wanted too much that he wasn’t able to give to her, at least not at this time.   
Ron, much to Mrs Weasley and Hermione’s displeasure had decided to not go back to school with his two best friends but instead help George out in the joke shop.   
None of that however was what was confusing him, no, the confusing part was the blond standing in front of him, a soft pink gracing his high aristocratic cheekbones, as he sincerely and quietly apologised to himself and Hermione, who was standing next to him in the middle of the great hall in front of the Gryffindor table.   
Taller than Harry by a few inches, he had put on a little weight since the battle and resulting trials which had caused him to loose the gaunt unhealthy look he had been sporting the previous year. He seemed lighter and happier than Harry and seen him, but what was truly confusing him was that he had noticed to begin with, not only that but he actually thought he looked good, and hell, had Malfoy always been that handsome? 

Harry found himself clenching his fists to actually stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft blond hair that swept stylishly into his eyes. 

“Thank you for your apology, Draco” Hermione said lightly, startling the saviour from his staring. It was then that her words register and Harry was torn from his fixation to give her an astonished look.   
“Wait, Draco? Since when do you call him Draco!?” he exclaimed with incredulity.   
Hermione rolled her brown eyes at him at tuned back towards their Blond companion.   
“Since he decided to apologise and since we are adults Harry” she said with a shrug to Draco as if to say, Honestly, can you believe what I deal with? 

Harry paused and looked at the blond again, opening and closing his mouth a few times before “Draco…” he said testing it out if a soft tone. Steel gray eyes met his own emerald ones as he ginned, and he was delighted to note the small intake of breath the blond took, though he would ponder on that later. 

With Hermione looking between the two boys with a knowing glint in her eyes, Harry slowly stretched out his hand, offering it to Draco. 

“Hi, I’m Harry. Harry Potter”


End file.
